Only Feather Light
by Yaoi-Gurls
Summary: Mat get's raped....when he was little how will he react when he meets HIM?


DONT FLAME ME FOR THE COLOR OF EYES MAT HAS! I LIKE THE COLOR BLUE SO BLEH PLUS SINCE NO KNOWS WHAT COLOR THEY REALLY ARE CEPT THE CREATORS WELL...YA GET MY DRIFT! xd

* * *

He never knew when all of it started, him being Bi and all, but in reality he didn't care. He'd never been with a girl before, so what was the difference of being with a guy, besides the whole, Anal thing. He didn't care, he just wanted to be with Him. That's all he ever wanted.

When he was younger, he'd stare at Him, just a little at a time, to make sure, He never saw. And for his sake, He didn't. Either He saw or not, did not matter, because He was not straight either, or at least that's what all the older kids were saying as they stayed at the Whammy House.

'He looks at me strange, ever time I even glance at him..' he would think, seeing as no one was around, but didn't care, fore he never really talked anyways. It was part of him to be silent. Picking his video game out of his pants pocket, he started to play. The game was an old Zelda game, one that he'd beaten countless times, but then again, he never cared. He didn't care about a lot of things really.

_Ha!_ The video game screeched as he pressed down on the buttons. 'just need to get that there and I'll be done for today' he thought then did what he was thinking, only to save and press the game off and slip it back in his pocket before any one could see.

He had average grades for his age, since he was playing his video games all the time or smoking. Never did he study, it all just came to him, and he did well with that. He payed good attention in class at the Whammy House, but never did he get A's. Always B's.

One afternoon while he was playing his video game, as the halls were clearing out, no one in sight now, someone came up behind him and grabbed at him. He yelped and manage to push the person back, and start running, putting his video game up. As he ran, he hit another person, someone who was probably older, around 15 at most and got caught in the middle. He had no where to run.

"Heh, you can be our new 'toy'" The older person said. He could tell it was a guy and the thought of being a 'toy' scared the shit out of him, to be blunt. The older boys took him down the hall into a room where no one would hear them, and stripped him of his clothes.

"Let me go you bastards!" He wiggled and screamed, only to have something shove up inside him.

"AHH!" He yelled.

"Ahhh, Mat mat mat...such a good boy, keep yelling for us" The main older boy smirked, as he grabbed Mat's lower regions and started to pump him. Mat whimpered, he couldn't really make any noise because the other boy's dick was in his mouth.

"That's good, ohh, if you bite me...Mat...you'll regret it dearly" The boy said, in a half angered, half aroused tone.

Guess you could say, this is what started it all. This is how he knew, that he was forever attracted to the same and opposite sex, meaning...he was Bi.

Mat did as he was told, knowing he had no other choice. No one could hear him, no one would save him...he was being used, he was being RAPED! But still...no one would come to his rescue.

As if god had heard his remorse, someone barged through the door, seeing what was going on, and went over to the guy, who's dick was in Mat's mouth and kicked him in the gut. He then went to the other one, who was trying to his own dick out of Mat's behind and knocked him out by kicking him in the head.

Mat felt used and dirty, not seeing who it was that saved him, he just wanted to be alone, and in his room, curled into a ball. Feeling arms go around him, and something warm covering him up, he looked up, seeing it was Him. Mat felt tears swelling up his eyes as he soon started to bawl. He said nothing to Mat, just picked him up cradle style and lead Mat to His room.

"Don't worry, they wont bother you..." He said to the crying teen in his arms. They were the same age, but right now, Mat seemed like he was a tiny child. It made Him want to just hold the poor boy and let him cry on his shoulder. He shook the thought out of his mind and soon was at his own room. Opening the door, he led Mat to the bathroom so he could take a bath and wash up.

"T...than...k...y-you..." Mat sobbed into His chest. When Mat was set down, he could hear the water running and looked over at the tub, it was a bigger tub then he had, probably because of His higher grades, but Mat didn't take any particular interest in the matter.

"You should wash up...I'll go make something to eat for you, or just...go down to the cafeteria and grab some sandwiches..." He sighed, knowing there was probably nothing in the small fridge anyways. Mat nodded in compliance and got up, the blanket that He had wrapped him in fell to the ground, revealing all, not like He hadn't already seen it from back there. He looked away, ting on his cheeks, and walked out, letting Mat do what ever in the bath.

Mat didn't even notice that He was blushing, he only concentrated on the water and how warm it was on his pale skin. Yes...he was pale, he barely went outside because of his video games, and because of it was very pale, almost like a sheet of paper, or something who was Anorexic.

"I'll head down to the caf, and see if there is anything we can eat...he looks like he didn't eat any dinner yet." He sighed a little, grabbing a chocolate bar that was on the night stand and munching on it as he left. His socked feet, didn't make a sound as he walked down the hall towards the caf, not that he would have cared if they did or didn't, but Roger would have. Roger was strict when it came to people eating past the restricted times.

When he came back, Mat was in the "living" room of his room, wrapped in a towel from his waist down, not caring to cover his upper. He had some slits on his arms, up by his shoulders. It seemed like he punished himself earlier for what happened, He thought.

"You shouldn't do things like that..." He said with a sad but strict tone of voice. Mat looked up to him and looked to the side then after, "Yea, but I feel like every thing that happened was my fault"

"It's not your fault, when someone thinks you are hot looking or when someone thinks you are beautiful, it's life.." He said, looking down at Mat then handed him a turkey and cheese sandwich. Mat took it gratefully, and started to munch, seeing as He was munching on a bar of chocolate.

When the words registered into Mat's brain, he blushed, but kept it hidden. He didn't have his goggles on, so his eyes were more blue then it seemed.

"If you didn't know already, I'm Mihael Keehl, but call me Mello..." Mello stated, not knowing if the other boy knew or not. Mat never really did know his name, just that he liked Him, but now it was a start to know someone you liked name right?

"Mello..." Mat started, "can I call you Mell?" He looked over at Mello seeing him nod, "yea do whatever..."

Mat just stared for a minute then looked out the window, "You probably have the best room, it has the greatest view from here...you can see the water and the stars...it's perfect" he smiled as he looked up to the sky, seeing the big dipper.

"Being smart has it's perks, plus I know Roger personally, unlike you, so I can get whatever I want" Mello stated all high and mighty like. Mat just smiled a little, it was barely even one considering his lips were small as it was.

"Why did you let that happen?"

"You think I meant to?" Mat asked, defending himself. He never wanted it to happen, it just did, he couldn't stop it.

"You could have tried to stop it..." Mello retorted.

"No...they had their dicks either in me or in my mouth, how the hell was I supposed to stop it! Bite it off?" Mat retorted, getting a little angry now.

"Could have tried.." Mello snorted a little, laughing inside at the fact of someone's member getting bitten off and them screaming cause it hurt so bad.

"You're morbid..." Mat growled.

"And you're gay" Mello stated, glaring at Mat. Mat only looked at him then away, "I prefer Bi, but what ever...it's like I mean to be" Mat said.

"I see the way you look at me...earlier, and it's been a while hasn't it? Ever since you came here.." Mello asked a little. Mat looked back at him then down at the ground, "I guess, but it's not like you care, and I could care less if you care or not, even if you did, it was probably a fluke that you came and rescued me" Mat stated this time.

This caught Mello off guard a little, he stammered back and sat on the bed, finishing his chocolate bar. "Yea, even if I did, I wouldn't say it, so bug off" Mello growled.

Mat said nothing after this then got up, having the towel still wrapped around him, he went over to Mello and leaned down by him, "I guess, you'll be my first kiss" he said then leaned, only to press his lips gently on Mello's. This made Mello flinch backwards, considering if he wanted to let the boy have his fun, or let him off hard. Mello decided that he might as well enjoy it, considering it was his first kiss as well...with a guy that was.

When Mat leaned away, he just left, not saying or doing anything more. Mello felt a little disappointed but thought nothing more of it, until the next time Mat came over to his room.

It was a few years after this, that they were working together, trying to fight off Kira and Near. They loved it. All the fighting, all the hellish things going on, Mat loved it mostly because of the fire, he was always accustomed to fires.

BOOM!

A bomb went off, and Mello was no where to be found.

"Mello! Where the hell are you!" Mat screamed into the microphone, only to hear screech noises as it was now cut off.

"Fucking A! You die Mell, I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!" He yelled. When he didn't hear anything about Mello, he decided to get drunk, and that's what he did, got drunk on whiskey and rum. It was the hard stuff he liked and the hard stuff that got him in trouble most of the time.

Hours past and nothing happened, when suddenly, a crash was heard. Mat stammered to get up and saw Mello, on the ground, bleeding from his face down to his back. All on the left side.

"Dude...Mell...wha...appe...ned..." Mat slurred to find the right words. Mello got up, his left eye closed, as it was bloody all over.

"Don't...ask...and get away..." Mello growled lowly, not wanting to be bothered. His precious face and skin were tattered now. They were ruined. Mat wasn't helping in the matter, he was Drunk.

Mello strode to the bathroom and started to clean off his face, it hurt to just whip it. Mat just watched him in a drunken daze, not really knowing what was happening.

A few more hours past, and Mat was now sober, holding Mello as he sat in his lap as they both were on the couch. Mello's face and body were bandaged, but Mat didn't care. He knew what happened, he remember, but he didn't know why, Mello would do something like that, so reckless, and so stupid of him.

Mat started to take off the bandages, because they were blood red, but didn't change them. Mello had stopped him from trying to change them.

"Why?" Mat asked, hands on the bandages.

"I want it to heal naturally, without medication without anything...I want it to scar...it will show how stupid I am every time I look at it..." Mello stated, sounding a little saddened. Mat nodded then leaned forward and kissed Mello on the lips, only for Mello to lean into the touch. He needed to be touched somewhere right now, anywhere was fine. His body was in pain, the touch of Mat would help him. It always did.

Mat's touch always made Mello just melt, it made him like goo. His fingers slide up the right side of Mello's back, since it was unclothed anyways. The touches were ghostly, and feather light, it tickled Mello's skin, but he didn't show any signs of it.

"I'll be gentle" Mat whispered into Mello's ear, making Mello shiver.

"You always are...that's why I let you touch me" Mello was holding back a moan, only to end up purring. His throat and brain were betraying him this moment. He had left his emotions slip again, it always happened when he was with Mat. Sometimes he never noticed, but Mat always did. He had been around Mello for what...10 years or so now, he should know Mello better then anyone in the SPK and Mafia.

It would always turn out like this, with feather light touches. Mat was his touch, his feather light touch.


End file.
